Life Of A Mohawk-Haired Boy
by Millenia Of The Flames
Summary: Fudou's life. How was his life before he joined Kageyama? He was a gangster before he started playing at Kageyama's side, so how was it as gangster? Read and find out!


**Requested by: Chaoz Fantasy**

**Fudou the gangster, I liked that idea hehe. So this is kinda about Fudou's life before he joins Kageyama and becomes captain of Shinsei Teikoku...**

**This is yours Kaiya!**

**Please enjoy this One-shot! :)**

**{- NOTE -}**

**The Soar in this story is a full-blood boy and a diffrent person than my tomboy with the nickname Soar. Don't get confused in this ;)**

* * *

_They didn't live in a big house or whatever, but Fudou didn't care. He loved his parents and they loved him. That was all that he needed._

_Though having some friends would be nice either._

_But he just couldn't have friends. The 6 year old Fudou Akio was weak in opinion from those bullies and gangsters around the city and in school. An easy target._

_He just couldn't get friends after those months in this new town._

...

Fudou just walked through the halls of the school, making his way outside since school had ended a few minutes ago. He had some problems with history today, so he had to head home immediately so he could study more for the subject and get a better grade.

The brown-haired boy went out the school doors, his ears catching sounds of voices shouting at each other. He went towards them and found the soccer field with the school's soccerclub practicing on it.

He stared at them as they moved graceful over the field with the ball, trying to steal it from the other party, protect it and shoot it with great power towards the goal and score.

Fudou was amazed and felt attracted to the game, so the first thing he yelled as soon as he was home was: "Mom! Dad! I want to play soccer!"

_..._

_Ofcourse his parents said yes and the boy played it the whole week, practicing his skills and leveling up. His shoots becoming stronger and most important - he enjoyed himself._

_But happiness and luck never last long. So the day it was gone, was the day those guys from school who always bullied him found out about his new hobby._

...

Fudou smiled as he watched the team from his school practice. He wished he could play with them or with anyone else who would like to play soccer.

"What we got here? Fud-san likes to play soccer?" an irritating voice spoke.

Fudou flinched and quickly turned around. The four bullies with their leader - making them being with five - stood with smirks and grins on their faces.

The leader from them took a step towards him. "What a nice ball, did your father bought that? How nice Fud-san. How about my friends and I borrow it? We may play with it for a bit, right?"

Fudou opened his mouth to protest, to tell it was from him and he didn't want them to touch it, but nothing came out his mouth so he closed it again.

The leader smirked and took a knife out of his pocket. He stuck it in the ball and twisted it. Then he took it out of the soccerbal and threw the remaining back to Fudou.

Fudou's eyes widened and tears formed in his eyes. "My bal..."

The group laughed and went away, leaving Fudou crying alone.

* * *

_After a few weeks of bullying and other problems, the worst happened._

_Fudou's father was forced to quit his job due to having to take the blame for his boss' mistakes. He left Fudou and his mother. When he left, Fudou's mother told her son to become stronger and not to end up like his father._

_Unfortunately Fudou mistook what she meant and became power-hungry._

_In the years which passed by he was At the top of the gangsters, keeping strong to keep them as friends. 'Cause only the ones on the top have real friends who don't leave them behind like scaredy cats._

...

Fudou walked over street, his hands in the pockets of his sweater. Three other boys following him behind.

They were on their way to another group which Fudou was the leader of. Fudou had turned 13 last week and a group from Hizaro, a rival, had stolen an thropy from them when they took pie.

They would go with ten of them to get the thropy, another six at the background for if something happened. The other eight guarded their homespot - with the small house on its grounds.

Fudou walked with a kinda calm expression on his face further while his following three friends looked a bit mohawk-haired leader turned around the corner to meet eyes with the other six.

With the ten of them they made their way to the homespot of Hizaro.

It maybe looked weird they walked so obvious towards the spot from their rival, but Hizaro never thought someone would attack him and his gang.

Fudou had been told by the other six, which stood on guard to jump in anytime, that Hizaro and seven other guys were going to check on Ayoro, Hizaro's rival and Fudou's also, to see if that guy was planning something.

That made the four boys alone guarding the spot.

Fudou immediately took this change to get back their thropy. It was not just a thropy. It was the thropy which they had made together with all their names on it and their logo.

It was their groups' holy object. Like Hizaro and his gang had a bat with signs of famous basketball players on it as their holy object.

Stealing the holy object from another group could mean two things. One; the group would give up and stop excisting, or they would all join that group's team - or just some of them would. Two; it would declare war between the two groups.

For this Fudou declared war. His team from fourtheen, with him fiftheen, had merged with Soar. His eight members joining Fudou with Soar self.

Soar, his three members Kutcher, Mecuri and Cae, and Fudou's two members Rip and Asco, were keeping an eye on Hizaro's homespot at the moment. Watching the four boys.

It was impossible just four would be guarding, Soar had said, so they went with sixteen to the place.

Soar checked the place, his mint green eyes narrowing. There was no signs of other teens. No back-up.

"Fudou," he spoke in his walky talky. "I don't see any weird signs, but I still don't fuly trust it. Send a few of your people to see what happen and then we can-"

"Don't order me around Soar. We do what I say and I say; lets kick some ass," Fudou cut him off. His mates - and the three rough mates from Soar - yelled In agreement.

His two mates above with Soar and said boy's three mates however sighed at their stupid behaviour.

"Must we stop them or shall we wait and see if something happens and then help out?" Mecuri asked, her violet hair which was spinned like a ice cream to the back slightly dancing in the soft breeze.

Soar replaced his weight and nodded. "Maybe nothing will even happen, but I do doubt that."

Fudou and the nine others marched up the territory of Hizaro. Nothing happened thought. No alarm, no explosion, no people jumping out of no where - no traps.

They grinned, already more comfortable.

As they went to the place the four boys immediately started to scream. "Not another gang! Get what you want but don't hurt us!"

Soar and the other five jumped down and then noticed their bruises. "What happened to you?"

One of the four simply shrugged. "Some heard Hizaro left with everyone except us and tried to get back what was theirs, so they beated us up. First Kuo came and then Endan."

Soar nodded. "I see, not surprising..."

Fudou came with the thropy and a black feather. He gave the black feather to Soar and walked away. "Lets go, we're wasting time here."

Soar sighed and followed the other. "Fudou, don't get over-confident now, okay? Keep your head cool. I came with you until here, but this was it. Hizaro is strong Fudou. Don't underestimate him.:

Fudou stared at him and then walked further again.

Soar watched him and brushed his hair with his hand. "Well, I did what I could..."

"So we leave?" Kutcher asked, Cae getting the others back together through his walky talky.

Soar nodded. "He will learn it one day. He's not that old yet."

Cae grinned. "He's fourtheen and you seventeen. What a diffrence!"

Soar rolled his eyes and put his hands in his pockets. "Lets go," he breathed.

* * *

_A year after all the gangster stuff had passed and Fudou was not really actuve anymore, his following mates all joined Kuo, Endan, Hizaro or Ayoro._

_Two just kept together and later on joined the sumo club of their school._

_Soar had stopped the gangster stuff too and had joined the soccerclub of a school in Australia. Fudou first thought it was stupid, but later on eventually practiced soccer again._

_Experiencing a sensation within him as he played soccer, he practiced to become stronger._

_Until that one fatefull day had come..._

...

Fudou watched the screens on the buildings which displayed the recordings of some team called Raimon and those aliens from Aliea Academy.

He stared a bit at it with a blank face and then smirked slightly. He turned and walked away from the stuffed street at the screens.

Making his way through small paths and alleys he ended up at his usual hang-out spot.

It was at the ocean at the side of where those men work with all kind of stuff.

Fudou sat down on a box and stared a bit over sea. Calming fown his mind from all stress and busy sounds from the center of the city.

After awhile footsteps made their way to him and he turned to find a man with dark glasses. The man looked familiar but Fudou couldn't quite get the info he needed.

"I'm Kageyama, you probably will have heard of me. I'm going to create the best team with thanks of power I got from the aliens. You, Fudou Akio, will be the captain of that team."

The man threw a necklace at him with a small piece of gglowing purple stone atrached to it. "Use this. Find me First Ranked players."

With that Kageyama left, Fudou standing there.

He watched the stone and then grinned.

He put the thing in his sack and walked away to find his ten teammates. And he knew two of the members already...

* * *

**Hehe, weird ending XD**

**please leave a rereview, I really appreciate it **

**Until later! ^^**

**# Master Of Spells**


End file.
